1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to microcomputer systems, and more particularly, to a novel mode selecting circuit for selecting the operating mode of a microcomputer system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional personal computers generally include a general purpose resident program, such as BASIC, which operates the personal computer when it is powered up. Special purpose operating programs are sometimes also included in personal computers and dedicate the personal computer for a specific operation. For example, a personal computer can be configured by a special program to be particularly suited to accounting applications. The special application programs are frequently stored in a special memory, or on floppy disks. When the personal computer is powered up, the program is loaded from the disk unit into the main memory of the personal computer.
In a personal computer which includes both a general purpose program and special purpose application programs, a switch such as a turn key system is usually provided for selecting the operating mode of the computer system. Generally the switch is installed on a back or side panel of the computer so that the operating mode of the computer is not accidently changed when the system is powered up. However, it is also troublesome to change the operating mode of such a computer system because the switch is inconveniently located.